


Guy with a tray

by AddictedRamblings (Puria)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Hospital, Episode 3x24: The devine move, Gen, Guy with a tray - Freeform, The Devine Move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puria/pseuds/AddictedRamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just gets to the door, now shouts of warning from everywhere, when he sees a glimpse of black cloths and a flash of polished metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy with a tray

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and sadly no beta reader. There are mistakes? Let me know.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://addictedramblings.tumblr.com/

“Hey Mrs Phelbs, you won’t believe it, but today I got the really good stuff”, Ryan announces with a wide grin and balances the meal on the tray with skilled moves. His shift would be over in ten minutes, but he actually don’t mind to be the one, who takes care of the middle aged lady with two broken hands. Her mood was always a little bit sour over the day, but whatever, if he enters the room she mutates to a ray of pure sunshine. Well, a heavily flirty ray of sunshine.  
“I hoped you would say that, sweety. So you got that delicious piece of … chocolate cake?”, she asked and her lips makes that tiny twitch as if she is amused about a joke that only she knows.  
“You doubted my skills? I’m shocked and slightly disappointed”, he shot back and put the food and the cake on the small table, which he rolls in front of her.. He could see a spark in her grey eyes when she examines the triple chocolate cake. He won’t mention it, but he and Mrs Phelbs know that that delicious piece of butter cream is not from the cafeteria. Than for a second the lights flicker over their heads and Mrs Phelbs looks up again, still in delight.  
“Well, you proofed me wrong, honey. I will never-”  
The scream, that erupts from the hallway, is bone freezing. And whatever Mrs. Phelbs wants to say, it gets stuck in her throat while her face frowns in concern. Ryan forces a little smile on his lips while the sounds of chaos becomes louder with every second that passes.  
“I just have a look …”, he mutters over his shoulder, grabs the tray in his hands harder at the edges.  
He just gets to the door, now shouts of warning from everywhere, when he sees a glimpse of black cloths and a flash of polished metal. He never thought that the wanted posters with old fashioned samurai pictures on it were serious, but right now the terrifying silver mask looks directly in his way.  
Ryan’s mind goes blank. Honestly, he never was the guy, who ran right into the danger and fights. In his whole life he just once took a blow to his jaw and swore afterwards, he would never ever get in a brawl again. And now? He does not think, his body moves before his mind gets a chance to catch up. He was able to see how his arms lunge out for a hit in a movie like slow motion.  
So yeah. Maybe he never was a guy, who ran into frays, he thinks.  
But tonight he was the guy with a tray, who takes it up with fucking samurai warriors.


End file.
